


Dear,

by Venus_06_Luci_05



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Past Relationship(s), Twisted love, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-06-02 04:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venus_06_Luci_05/pseuds/Venus_06_Luci_05
Summary: An ornate box is given to him by his parents. They said they received it from a family that said it was addressed to him. He goes to his apartment with the box in his hands. Curiosity flowing in his vein he opens the box. There were a series of letters labeled with his a different letter for each one. He freezes in shock because he knows who wrote this. And amusement dances in his eyes as a smirk replaces the previous blank face. He opens the first letter.---------------Hey, this is my first story so don't expect it to be the best. This is an original story and if someone has created a similar concept to this then I didn't know about it. But, if there is tell me in the comments (I write this thinking why would anyone read this but like-) and I'll give credit because there was a likely chance I read it and found inspiration. Of course the use of letters for story telling isn't exactly new I just hope the story I want to create isn't too used. Hope you enjoy my story!





	1. Chapter 1

**1/1/19**

****

_Dear L_ , if you are reading this then I must have finally gotten the guts to fulfil my wishes. I had hoped that it happened differently, but I fear that fate is a cruel mistress. I had dreams, hopes, aspirations, and happiness. You already know this but I think it will do me good to recall. Of course you might not want to read a hysterical woman’s rambling. Though if you have the time it may seem to be a fruitful venture.

****


	2. Letter 2

**1/2/19**

_Dear O_ , I believe the first time we met was in 5th grade. I was reading, I think it was _“The Memoirs of Sherlock Holmes.”_ You walked up to me out of nowhere, I was quite taken aback. And you told me matter-of-factly, _“It has long been an axiom of mine that the little things are infinitely the most important.”_ A slight smirk on your irritatingly handsome visage. I had looked up at you and was surprised you even talked to me. Even more so when you quoted one of my favorite quotes at the time. Then, you commented with a light tone. But, it never fooled me that there was something darker you were masking. It should have been my sign to walk away but my curiosity was too immense to leave. And you knew that. Though I was a bit batty I should of left as soon as you opened that pretty mouth of yours and talked. “Hello, it must be a bit sudden and awfully surprising but,I couldn’t help but notice you reading that book every day at 12:00 PM. Exactly after eating lunch and you were always alone. So, I was wondering even if I am a bit forward to be able to keep you company. I find myself in a bind of the mundane life. Also, we are in the same literature class and I thought it would be beneficial to at least be able to chat with someone there. Of course it might also help that I find you quite fascinating in a mind and personality sense.” I was thrown off by your eloquent words, pretty smile, and alluring personality. I cursed myself by being fooled by you nowadays but really it was me hoping to justify why I was thrilled to be fooled. I tentatively nodded and scooted to make space for you. I was naive… _No I was desperate._


	3. Chapter 3

**1/3/19**

_Dear V,_ after that you would sit next to me every single day at lunch and class. At lunch you sat in the exact same spot at 12:00 PM. You were never late except once. We sat in the same two seats for literature class. It was routine and it made me dependant on you. Your presence was a constant that I couldn’t have fathomed that I would grow attached to. You were my pillar, my support, and sadly my first love. I knew everything about you or I thought I did. But, you knew every last detail about me. Whether it be what I ate for breakfast two days ago, that my thumbs fiddle when I am lying, or why I’m always alone. You noticed everything and you used it, but not as a weapon. It was used to make it seem like you were my salvation. My life. That I would **deteriorate** without your presence. Your life. You made yourself my water, air, and my light. I thought it was incredible to be able to have that commitment, trust, passion, and care with someone else. It was a new experience and I dived into that feeling without any barings. I feasted on any positive feeling you gave me. I was starved and you sated it. And _I… despise you_ for it.


	4. Letter 4

**1/4/19**

_Dear E_ , I vividly remember a memory that no matter how hard I try, I keep it close to my heart. We had known each other for about 6 months. You were practically the only person I knew that wanted to talk to me. Me, the awkward, antisocial, and odd girl. I felt special that you, devilishly handsome, charismatic, and intelligent sought out for my company. Do you remember when I mentioned the one time you were late for our meeting at lunch. Well it was a chilly afternoon and there was practically no one eating outside. It felt lonely. That’s when I acknowledged that I did grow dependent on you being there. So, when you weren’t feelings of despair roamed against me burning. Negative  feelings spread and ruined the happiness that had been bubbling. 5 minutes had already passed and I was getting anxious. Overthinking every possibility on why you hadn’t showed up yet. I thought that you had finally gotten sick of me and you only stayed because you felt bad for me. Or you found a significant other and didn’t want to waste more of your time with me. The possibilities are endless like my overactive imagination. So, I was terribly relieved when I saw you jogging up to me. 

You looked a bit winded but your impeccable appearance still prevailed. When I close my eyes I can still visualize how you looked that day. You had your hair in its natural state slightly curly or wavy it wasn’t styled at all. But, it made you even more striking than usual or is it that you were ridiculously tall coming at an easily 183cm or 6ft. Today you had your round glasses on as well paired with a simple black turtleneck it showcased your lightly muscled body highlighting the fact you exercise. I still recall when you would lightly tease me of my lack of physical activity. Then you would try to invite me to go with you, but I always refused. I think it was due to the fact I might’ve not been able to handle the way you looked when you did. Though it did make you look well with your height and not lanky and gangly. With a pair of black slacks and a pair of brown boots to pair and complete the whole ensemble. With a knowing look in your eye when you saw the state I was in and a slight teasing smile on your lips.

After making room for you, you sat in your usual spot. “I am deeply sorry for my tardiness. It just happens that I seemed to have forgotten something quite important for our meeting.” With remorse in your voice and staring at me with those adorable begging eyes, I couldn’t help but forgive you. When you rewarded me with a true smile I thought it was all worth it. But, I know it was all farce now. Then, you slowly pulled out a little paper bag. I still have it. It was gorgeous it had different shades of purple and black blending together. It looked like the colors were dancing, teasing, and combining with each other but keeping their base color together. Or so I thought except now when I look at it I understand why you picked it. As the two colors danced and played, the shades of purple were slowly being swallowed by the unyielding yet soft black. Even though they looked like they were a perfect pair, the black in inky swirls was discreetly trapping the violet in with no escape. While the violet remains oblivious and falls in the ebony swirls. Although I know what it means I still have it standing on my dresser with the gift inside. Are you ecstatic knowing no matter how much I loathe you I can’t seem to let myself get rid of you.

Anyway back on topic you confidently handed me the bag and with small encouragement to open it as you saw my hesitation. I was hesitant to open it as presents didn’t bring joyful and merry memories. As I told you after opening the present why there was a delay in opening and accepting the present. Anyway back to the story I opened the bag with much internal debate. There was a letter in deep royal purple with a black velvet box. The box wasn’t too big about maybe 10cm x 8cm. I was anxious because the gift seemed way too expensive for me at the time. But, you must’ve known I was having self deprecating thoughts because you took my hands in yours. Pressed a soft kiss on my knuckles and smiled as if I was your world. I felt reassured, I removed my hands from yours and as I was opening the envelope allI I could think about was how much warmer you were and how I missed it. My fingers grazed the smooth onyx envelope. The texture had a calming effect as I had repeatedly drew circles on it. I was stalling. It didn’t escape your notice, so you took your middle and ring finger and curled them showing the middle at the front. Then you softly tapped them against the side of my head thrice like you would a door. “Hello, is anyone there?” You crooned near my ear with a lilt of tease. With an exaggerated glare and and my lips curled in a melodramatic pout. I turned my head now as I faced you. “What was that for!? Of course, someone is here.” I exclaim out of surprise. I was a bit too caught up in busying myself with tracing the letter. Soft snickers escape your lips as you find amusement much to my indignation. “You seemed unsure. It made me a bit anxious. I was hoping for you to quickly read the letter then give me an answer. Your hesitance made me quite nervous.” With a bashful whisper and a light shade of colour painting your face and your fingers twisting in a fidgety manner. I was surprised since you were always so calm, composed, and in control of yourself. That was the first time I saw you in such a state. I felt that you trusted me as much as I did. That you might actually have depended on me or at least cared for me a small percentage of what I felt for you… 

You know, as I write this out I notice how utterly pathetic I sound. Maybe that shrink was right no matter what a wench she was. I believe I’ve reminisced far too long. The sun has already set and it is time for me to sleep. I shall finish this tomorrow. 


End file.
